DragonMaster Negotiator (Dual-Wield) F(12),Brd(1),RDD(10),WM(7)
Description Fighter 12 / Bard 1 / Red Dragon Disciple 10 / Weapon Master 7 This is a dual wield adaptation of the DragonMaster Negotiator(credit where credit is due :)) Many thanks to the orginal creator of DragonMaster Negotiator. Pro * Epic Overwhelming Critical Critical Range 15-20 x3 *12 attacks per round * Many high-level Skills 30+ (Spellcraft, Tumble, Use Magical Device) * Great Cleave * no buffs / rests needed for playing * Whirlwind Attack can be used against ethereal enemies *Spell resistance of 41 *Greater crit chance due to high number of attacks per round Con * no buffs (aside from Inspire Courage) *severe ECL(as I am using deep gnome for this build) *20% multiclass xp penalty that starts early(level 4) and never goes away *lower attack and damage per attack as compared to the two handed DragonMaster Negotiator *Lack of hp *Diplo and UMD slightly affected by low charisma scores *miss out on Epic weapon specialization and Epic weapon focus, and Greater weapon specialization Character Creation Why these classes/races/weapon? Deep Gnome * suggested due to the +5 dodge ac and +2 to all saves, with spell resistance Alternatives: An Air Genasi build would also be possible but will lose the spell resistance and dodge ac, and the +2 to all saves Fighter: * Feats for Weapon Master * Epic Feats Bard: * Inspire Courage, RDD prequisite Red Dragon Disciple * Darkvision, Dragon Breath * Immunity to Fire, Immunity to Paralysis * Bonus Attributes Weapon Master * Ki Damage, Ki Critical * Increased Multiplier Weapon of Choice: * Short sword(1d6,19-20crit range, crit mutiplier x 2), light weapon, so does not need monkey grip to dual wield. Hand axe(20 to crit, crit mutiplier x 3) Weapon Alternatives: *Hand axe(1d6, 20 to crit, crit mutiplier x 3) is also possible Notes Combat stats: 6 attacks per Round Without any magic items - 2x Basic Short Sword: Main Hand Attack Bonus: +33/+28/+23/+18/+13/+8 Damage: 1-6 +9 Critical Range 15-20 x3 ' no Bonus Damage' Off Hand Attack Bonus: +33/+28/+23/+18/+13/+8 Damage: 1-6 +5 Critical Range 15-20 x3 ' no Bonus Damage' Without any magic items - 2x Basic Short Sword +5: Main Hand Attack Bonus: +38/+33/+28/+23/+18/+13 Damage: 1-6 +9 Critical Range 15-20 x3 ' +5 Slashing Damage' Off Hand Attack Bonus: +38/+33/+28/+23/+18/+13 Damage: 1-6 +5 Critical Range 15-20 x3 ' +5 Slashing Damage' +10 Strength Belt - 2x Basic Short Sword +5: Main Hand Attack Bonus: +43/+38+33/+28/+23/+18 Damage: 1-6 +14 Critical Range 15-20 x3 ' +5 Slashing Damage' Off Hand Attack Bonus: +43/+38+33/+28/+23/+18 Damage: 1-6 +8 Critical Range 15-20 x3 ' +5 Slashing Damage' *I do not have the MOTB expansion set, this is all done using the DragonMaster Negotiator build and a bagful of calculations, and I have done my best to ensure that the information above is as accurate as possible, please forgive me for any mistakes(especially those after level 20). This is also one reason why I am not posting about the alternative Air Gensai build, as I believe this will cause more inaccuracies. TopAceOfEarth: Tested it in MotB, made a few adjustments to the Character (AC, Weapon Damage, Saves, Attack Stats), I hope you don't mind. I had to take Weapon Specialization(Shortsword) at LVL 28 and PTWF at LVL 29 because lvl 28 is Fighter Feats only. Otherwise a very interesting build. You could also try a Rapier and a Dagger for a high critical Range. The AC is 29 (naked) with Two Basic Short Swords. *Steadfast Chain (Base5 +7 AC Bonus) *Ring of Protection +5 *Amulet of Natural armor +5 *Boots of the Sun Soul +5 (+5Dodge Modifier +3Dexterity) (thanks to UMD) *=53 AC Original creator of site: Thanks for helping me test it out TopAceOfEarth...rapier won't work(rapier is medium, if using deep gnome)...and now I really feel like rerolling my WM into a dual wield form:P Progression Table Alternate progression table *PTWF and dual wield capabilities earlier,overwhelming critical pushed back but less skill points due to delayed 8RDD level. Remove points from diplomacy if there is a lack of skill points Skill Progression Basically following the DragonMaster Negotiator build, meeting the requirements for Lore-8, Initmidate -4 , ,before the level swop to Red Dragon Disciple and Weapon Master. Also give also 6 for perform to compensate for the -3 charisma in order to use inspire courage.As Deep Gnome will have less skill points then human, remove appraise and additonal lore, to keep Use Magic Device, Tumble and Spellcraft maxed at all times. || Category:Character builds Category:Melee Character builds Category:Dual Wielding Character builds